Le sang de l'ange
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Hermione abandonnée sur l'autel le jour de son mariage. Draco qui la quitte pour Ginny. Souffrance, désir de vengeance. Mort pour délivrance. Hermione un peu OOC sur les bords. Un peu glauque et plus long que mes one shot habituels.
1. Le sang de l'ange

**Le sang de l'ange**

_Elle était heureuse._

_C'était aussi simple que ça. Le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle était si belle, dans une longe robe blanche traînante et immaculée, ses cheveux aussi bien coiffés qu'au bal de sa quatrième année joliment relevés sur la nuque en un magnifique chignon sophistiqué. Ses yeux brillaient et elle souriait, rayonnante, debout dans la chambre de Fred et George – George se trouvait actuellement dans le jardin avec tous les autres invités –, entourée de Luna et Parvati qui lui sautillaient autour. Assise sur le lit d'un des jumeaux, Mrs Weasley souriait aussi._

_- Hermione…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu es magnifique, ma chérie…_

_- Merci beaucoup, Mrs Weasley. __Et merci aussi d'avoir accepté que ce mariage se déroule ici…_

_- Je suis déçue que ce ne soit pas Ron que tu épouse, évidemment, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais t'exclure de cette maison ou t'empêcher de vivre ce moment chez moi._

_- Oui, et je vous en suis très reconnaissante, mais votre mari n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier…_

_- Tu le connais, il est têtu comme un hippogriffe. Il ne change pas d'avis du jour au lendemain et il n'a jamais vraiment apprécié les Malfoy…_

_- Je comprends. Je ne pouvais pas choisir meilleur endroit pour mon mariage, de toute façon._

_- C'est un honneur, ma chérie. Même si tu ne sera jamais sa femme, tu reste la meilleure amie de mon fils, et ça suffit largement à tout justifier. Bon, je vais voir si tout le monde est arrivée. La cérémonie commence dans une heure. A tout à l'heure…_

_- Merci encore, Mrs Weasley. Pour tout…_

_- Appelle-moi Molly, maintenant ! répondit-elle avec un sourire en refermant la porte derrière elle._

_Quand elle fut partie, Parvati laissa échapper un cri hystérique._

_- Hermiooooooooooooooone ! J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu te marie aujourd'hui !_

_- Ben, moi non plus…_

_- C'est vrai que c'est extraordinaire ! s'exclama Luna d'un ton joyeux en défroissant sa robe jaune soleil qui ressemblait vaguement à celle qu'elle portait le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur, plusieurs années auparavant. _

_Parvati, elle, arborait une robe d'un violet éclatant et se recoiffait sans cesse en répétant qu'elle allait être affreuse sur les photos souvenirs._

_- En tout cas, lança Luna, je suis très fière d'être une de tes demoiselles d'honneur._

_- Moi aussi, renchérit Parvati. Après avoir été la meilleure amie de Lavande, je ne pensais pas que tu me choisirai…_

_- Tu sais très bien que j'ai tout effacé le jour où je me suis désintéressée de Ron, répliqua Hermione en élargissant son sourire. C'est évident que je ne pouvais choisir que vous en tant que demoiselles d'honn… tiens, en parlant de ça, Ginny n'est pas encore arrivée… Ca fait un bout de temps qu'elle devrait être là…_

_- En retard, comme toujours ! s'exclama Parvati. Oh, là, là, et ta robe, mon Dieu Hermione, ta robe… Je veux exactement la même pour mon mariage ! Elle est magnifique !_

_- Quoi ?s'étonna Hermione. Ca y est ? Dean a fait sa demande ?_

_- Oh, pas encore, mais demain soir il m'a dit qu'il m'invitait au restaurant et qu'il avait une chose très importante à me dire…_

_Elle avait dit ça d'un ton qu'elle voulait dégager mais elle ne pu retenir un gloussement surexcité._

_- C'est génial ! s'écrièrent Luna et Hermione en même temps. Tu nous invitera ?_

_- Evidemment._

_Elles continuèrent de discuter joyeusement sur le mariage jusqu'à ce que des petits coups à la porte se fassent entendre. _

_- 'Mione, la mère de Ron m'a dit de venir te chercher et… wouaaaaaaooooow ! _

_Harry venait d'entrer dans la pièce et détaillait à présent sa meilleure amie du regard, émerveillé._

_- Hermione ! Tu es… incroyable ! _

_- Merci, répondit la concernée en lui souriant._

_- Non, mais vraiment ! Sincèrement ! C'est dingue ! T'es magnifique ! Merde… Je crois que je suis jaloux de Malfoy !_

_- Arrête tes compliments, coupa Hermione en pouffant de rire. Et ne prend pas cet air ahuri ! Tu es comme Ron ! Ca te surprend que je sois belle, pour une fois ?_

_- Pas du tout, répliqua Harry. C'est juste que là, t'es encore plus jolie que d'habitude, c'est fou, et…_

_- Serais-ce une déclaration d'amour, Mr Potter ? l'interrompit Parvati en gloussant. Parce que je dois vous prévenir que le cœur de Mademoiselle est déjà pris…_

_Tous éclatèrent d'un grand rire._

_- Bon, sérieusement, 'Mione, je dois venir te chercher… C'est l'heure._

_Nouveau cri hystérique de la part de Parvati, ne faisant pas plus ni moins que le dixième en quelques heures. Hermione frissonna._

_- J'ai un trac terrible, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle._

_- Souris, répliqua Luna. C'est une chose incroyable, le mariage. Tu devrais être heureuse…_

_- Mais je le suis, Luna ! répondit Hermione avec un sourire enchanté. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point…_

_- Alors, allons-y ! conclut Harry en souriant à son tour. _

_Elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait et descendit l'escalier à ses côtés, suivie par ses demoiselles d'honneur._

_- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il t'a pris comme garçon d'honneur, lança soudain Hermione. Ca m'a surpris quand je l'ai su…_

_- Probablement pour te faire plaisir, répondit Harry en souriant de plus belle. Je suppose que c'est la même raison qui l'a poussé à choisir Ron._

_- Sûrement…_

_En vérité, elle parlait pour oublier son trac. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de derrière qui menait au jardin, Hermione aperçut par la fenêtre tous les gens qui attendaient, assis sur des chaises blanches joliment ouvragées, rassemblés dans le jardin. Parmi eux, beaucoup d'anciens élèves et amis de Poudlard, mais également quelques professeurs – au premier rang, Mc Gonagall se tamponnait les yeux avec un mouchoir écossais et Flitwick et Chourave, les yeux humides, souriaient avec émerveillement. La famille Weasley au grand complet était là, bien évidemment, souriants et joyeux. Mr Granger avait l'air de se sentir un peu perdu parmi tous ces sorciers mais sa femme, trop occupée à sangloter d'émotion, n'avait pas trop l'air de s'en préoccuper. Seamus, Dean, Hannah Habbot, Ernie MacMillan, Lavande... tous étaient là. Et tant d'autres encore… Narcissa Malfoy, droite et fière, paraissait inquiète et Hermione en compris la raison. Elle aussi, malgré son sourire, s'inquiétait. Pourquoi Ginny n'était-elle toujours pas arrivée ? Et que faisait Drago ? Il aurait déjà dû être devant l'autel, à l'attendre, dans son costume de marié, souriant et ému… Quelque chose clochait._

_- Viens, on y va ! murmura Harry en poussant la porte. _

_Aussitôt, des exclamations d'émerveillement retentirent dans tout le jardin. Un tapis blanc était déroulé, de la porte à une petite estrade avec un autel et Rufus Scrimgeour – exceptionnellement déplacé pour l'occasion. Mais pas de Drago en vue. S'efforçant de conserver son sourire et de calmer son émotion, Hermione marcha le long du tapis, parmi la foule d'invitée, accrochée au bras de Harry qui souriait lui aussi d'un air serein. Arrivés à l'estrade, il l'embrassa sur le front en murmurant : « Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien » avant de rejoindre Ron et Blaise Zabini dans un coin de l'estrade, derrière le ministre. Luna et Parvati allèrent se placer à l'autre coin derrière Scrimgeour, et Hermione se planta devant lui sans trop savoir quoi faire. Tout le monde se tut instantanément. Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence gêné, Scrimgeour toussota fortement, l'air mal à l'aise._

_- Eh bien, eh bien ! lança-t-il d'une voix maladroite en se balançant sur ses talons. On dirait que le marié n'est pas encore arrivé… Il ne devrait pas tarder. Nous allons devoir l'attendre un peu, je crois…_

_  
Et ils attendirent. Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça peu à peu. Au bout d'un moment, le ministre sortit sa baguette d'une poche de sa robe pourpre de cérémonie et l'agita galamment, faisant apparaître une somptueuse chaise blanche ornée de dessins d'or. Hermione murmura un mot de remerciement et s'assis, le taux de son inquiétude grimpant à une vitesse alarmante. Mais que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi tout ne se déroulait-il pas comme prévu ? A leur tour, Harry et Ron sortirent leur baguette et firent apparaître des chaises – un peu moins réussies que celle de Scrimgeour – pour Luna et Parvati (Blaise refusa de faire le moindre geste de galanterie pour une ex-Gryffondor ou pour la fille excentrique du directeur du Chicaneur). Les invités commençaient à se tortiller sur place, mal à l'aise eux aussi. _

_C'est alors que Ron s'avança vers le ministre d'un pas décidé, au bout de plus d'une heure d'attente._

_- Monsieur, ça ne peut plus durer ! dit-il. Il se passe quelque chose, c'est évident. Permettez-moi d'aller au manoir Malfoy voir où est le problème._

_- Euh…, hésita Scrimgeour. Oui, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas autre chose à faire… Bien, très bien, allez-y._

_- Attendez ! lança une voix froide mais étrangement douce dans la foule._

_Tout le monde se tourna aussitôt vers la propriétaire de la voix._

_- C'est mon fils, poursuivit Narcissa en se levant. Pensez bien que je ne vous laisserai pas entrer dans ma maison sans moi. Son absence m'inquiète autant que vous, voir beaucoup plus._

_Elle paraissait réticente à ce qu'un Weasley entre chez elle._

_- Je viens avec vous, bien entendu ! conclut-elle en allant se placer à côté de Ron, sur l'estrade. Nous serons bientôt de retour. De toute façon, vous ne savez même pas où nous habitons, Drago et moi._

_- Euh… Oui, bien sûr ! balbutia Ron, pris au dépourvu. On reviens dans cinq minutes, 'Mione, je te le promet, tout se passera bien. _

_Il prit le bras que Narcissa lui tendait et tous deux transplanèrent. _

_- Promesse, promesse, encore une promesse ! murmura Hermione, affalée sur sa chaise._

_Ses yeux ne brillaient plus de joie mais de larmes, maintenant. Son maquillage commença à couler en même temps que ces dernières. Harry fondit sur elle et la serra dans ses bras._

_- Ne pleure pas, 'Mione, tout va bien se passer ! assura-t-il, essayant de se convaincre en même temps qu'elle. Tu connais Malfoy, toujours en retard…_

_- Harry, ce n'est plus un simple retard, maintenant ! répliqua-t-elle, la voix tremblante. C'est évident… Je me suis fait des illusions… Il n'a pas changé… Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui s'est passé, ce qui est en train de se passer… Tu as le même pressentiment que moi, vous l'avez tous ! ajouta-t-elle un peu plus fort à l'assemblée. C'est aussi simple que la neige est blanche… Aussi vrai que les Weasley sont roux… Ses mots doux, il ne les pensait pas. Ses promesses étaient des mensonges. Ses mensonges, j'en ai fait un univers. Et cet univers, c'était mon amour pour lui qui le faisait vivre. Maintenant, ce monde s'écroule. Parce que j'ai compris. Et tu l'a compris aussi. VOUS L'AVEZ TOUS COMPRIS ! hurla-t-elle en sanglotant doucement._

_Un silence de mort s'installa et quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Harry serra Hermione plus fort dans ses bras, tentant en vain de la réconforter, et toutes les personnes présentes, horrifiés, observaient la scène sans savoir que faire. Puis Ron et Narcissa apparurent brusquement à côté de Scrimgeour, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Narcissa, impassible, lança un regard appuyé à Ron avant de retourner s'asseoir sans dire un mot. Ron se tourna vers Harry et Hermione et les mots qu'il prononça alors ne servirent à rien sauf à compléter de détruire totalement Hermione car elle avait tout lu dans son regard effaré._

_- Il est avec elle._

_Hermione glissa lentement de la chaise, s'effondra sur le sol, enfouit son visage dans ses mains et fondit en larmes._

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

- Hermione Jean Granger.

- Ouais ?

- Vous avez de la visite.

- Ah, vous faites les visites ici, maintenant ?

- Ne discutez pas et suivez-moi.

- Ouais, ça va…

Hermione, assise par terre, les bras solidement enchaînés au mur de sa cellule de pierre, se leva.

- Faudrait peut-être voir à me virer ça, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire goguenard en désignant les chaînes d'un signe de tête.

L'homme enveloppé dans une robe de sorcier qui se tenait en face d'elle haussa les sourcils, la tête enveloppée dans un capuchon aussi sombre que sa cape.

- Bien évidemment.

Il sortit une baguette magique de sa poche et marmonna quelque chose. Un instant plus tard, les chaînes s'étaient détachées du mur et reliées entre elles, formant comme des menottes bizarres.

- Suivez-moi, répéta l'homme en se dirigeant vers la porte de la cellule.

- Je pourrais au moins savoir votre nom ? questionna-t-elle en le dévisageant.

Il se retourna. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Mon nom ne vous sera pas utile.

Ce fut son tour d'hausser les sourcils. Elle sourit de nouveau.

- Aucune importance. Donnez-le moi.

- Pourquoi vous le donner ? répliqua l'homme.

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- On est pourtant des vieux amis, toi et moi. Enfin, des vieilles connaissances…

Il ôta son capuchon et elle eut une exclamation de surprise.

- Seamus ! Je savais bien que j'avais reconnu ta voix !

Elle sourit.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, dis-moi ? lança-t-elle, tout naturellement.

- Ouais. Ca fait quatre ans.

- Oh. Depuis…

- Depuis ton _mariage._

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot avec un mélange de déception et de colère. Elle eut un mouvement brusque et son sourire s'effaça.

- Tu te souviens ? Quand t'a appris qu'il te trompait avec l'une de tes plus proches amies au moment où il aurait dû t'épouser.

- La ferme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as perdu ton air joyeux, on dirait ? Tu n'aime pas tellement ressasser ces vieux souvenirs… Surtout celui-là, j'imagine…

- J'ai dit « la ferme ».

- Et moi, je t'ai dit de me suivre. Allez, on y va.

Il sortit dans un couloir obscure et Hermione le suivit à contrecœur. Il l'entraîna dans une petite pièce sombre, faiblement éclairée d'une ampoule pendue au plafond. L'endroit était carré et vide à l'exception d'une petite table au milieu et deux chaises, placées l'une de chaque côté de la table. Il la poussa pour la forcer à s'asseoir sur la chaise la moins près de la porte. Elle grogna de frustration.

- Tu sais, tu peux aussi me demander poliment de m'asseoir ! cracha-t-elle, furieuse.

- C'est plus amusant comme ça, répliqua Seamus en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Tu as beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Je ne te reconnais pas. Je n'avais même pas reconnu ta voix.

- Tu m'as oublié. C'est normal. Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai amené ici ?

- Oui, tu me l'a dit. J'ai des visiteurs. Ca fait plaisir. On pense à moi. Même après ce que j'ai fait.

- Je suppose que eux, tu ne les as pas oublié. Ils étaient beaucoup plus proches de toi que moi… Je reviens.

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et, aussitôt, des liens l'attachèrent solidement à la chaise, l'immobilisant totalement. Elle lui lança un regard féroce tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Elle soupira et fixa l'ampoule qui se balançait faiblement, chantonnant dans un murmure les paroles d'une vieille chanson moldue. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, suivit de deux hommes encapuchonnés. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous trois dans la pièce puis Seamus claqua la porte derrière eux.

- Je dois vous prévenir, dit-il, que vous n'avez droit qu'à une seule personne pour cette visite. Et il vous sera impossible de repasser. En somme, vous devez choisir qui lui parlera. L'autre devra quitter la pièce immédiatement.

- Laissons-la choisir, dans ce cas ! lança l'un des hommes.

Hermione sursauta en reconnaissant sa voix.

- Harry ?!

Elle sourit.

- Et… Ron ? Je suppose que c'est toi ?

- Lequel décide-tu de voir ? trancha Seamus d'un ton glacial sans leur laisser le temps de dire un mot.

- Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fou. C'est du pareil au même. Disons… Hum… Ron.

Harry ôta son capuchon et la toisa d'un regard triste. Il ne semblait pas déçu de ne pas avoir été désigné – il savait que le choix d'Hermione était véritablement aléatoire et que de toutes façons, Ron lui raconterai tout après. Il put rapidement constater qu'Hermione avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Le jour en question, elle était vêtue d'une longue et splendide robe blanche, sa coiffure était magnifique, son maquillage faisait ressortir sa beauté et il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rayonnante. Mais aujourd'hui… Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés de toujours étaient longs, atrocement sales et emmêlés. Elle portait des haillons assombris par la crasse dans laquelle elle vivait et ses yeux étaient cernés de marques d'un violet foncé. Mais le plus flagrant était son comportement. L'étincelle qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux chocolat avait changé depuis l'époque où ils étaient encore les meilleurs amis du monde avec Ron et qu'ils riaient, insouciants, assis près du feu ronflant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- Tu m'a manqué, Harry ! déclara-t-elle d'un air sarcastique avec un sourire forcé. Ca fait plaisir de te voir. Même si c'est la dernière fois.

- Tu as beaucoup changé, depuis…

- Le mariage ? coupa-t-elle, souriant toujours. On me l'a déjà dit souvent.

- …depuis Poudlard, acheva-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'évanouit. Elle le fixa intensément, les yeux brillants.

- Jamais… ne reparle plus jamais… de Poudlard.

- Ca te dérange tant que ça que je repense à des moments où on était amis, heureux et où tu étais… _humaine ?_

- Je suis toujours parfaitement humaine ! s'emporta Hermione.

- Tuer des gens, tu trouve ça humain ?

- Ca n'a rien d'extraordinaire !

- Le faire avec le sourire, si.

- Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je l'ai fait !

- Qu'importe, tu n'avais pas à le faire. La Hermione que je connais, que j'ai toujours connu, ma meilleure amie n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

Elle lui lança un regard rempli de déception.

- Je vois. Même toi, tu me rejette.

- Pour ce que tu as fait.

- Je croyais qu'on était amis, dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. On l'a toujours été.

- Après que tu les aie tué ? s'offusqua Harry. C'est toi qui as mis un terme à cette amitié. Et je dois t'avouer que… Je suis très déçu.

- Ah, toi aussi ? Très bien. Ca m'importe très peu, pour tout te dire. Je te dis donc au revoir, Harry.

- Repense à Poudlard, lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Repense au temps de l'insouciance et des rires. Avec un peu de chance, tu éprouvera du remord…

Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce pour de bon et la regarda, un voile de tristesse passant sur ses yeux. Ce regard la troubla l'espace d'une seconde.

- Et, au fait… Pas au revoir, Hermione. Adieu.

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui. Il y eut un léger silence, puis Seamus reprit la parole.

- Bon, eh bien, allez-y. Ron, je reviendrai te chercher quand la visite sera terminée.

Puis il sortit à la suite de Harry. Ron s'installa face à Hermione, puis ôta son capuchon. Il avait un air de fatigue mélangée à une inimaginable tristesse.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione en le fixant, ironique. Tu n'as pas l'air ravie de me revoir.

- Ca n'a rien d'étonnant, répliqua-t-il sans élever le ton en haussant les sourcils. Tu m'as tout pris.

- Je pense que tu te trompe, trancha sèchement Hermione. Je ne t'ai pas _tout_ pris.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- …

- Je vais t'expliquer.

- Je suis toute ouïe, assura-t-elle avec sourire mielleux.

- Tu m'as enlevée ma sœur.

- Et alors ? fit-elle d'un ton indifférent en examinant ses ongles longs, jaunâtres et crasseux.

Il ne répondit pas mais poursuivit, la regardant toujours du même air las, triste et déçu.

- Du même coup, tu m'as enlevée ma meilleure amie.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle est morte en même temps que ma sœur.

- Je suis vivante, fais toi soigner.

- La meilleure amie que j'ai toujours connu et aimé est morte avec ma sœur, précisa Ron. Et toute ma famille – enfin, ceux qui sont encore vivants – ont perdu leur habituelle joie de vivre depuis. Plus personne n'a jamais été pareil.

- Et tu es venu me voir pour me faire des reproches ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement boudeur et enfantin.

- Non. Je suis venu pour autre chose.

- Pour me parler de ce que j'ai fait, pas vrai ? Pour ressasser tout ça ?

Elle parlait de ça avec une indifférence incroyable, comme si c'était un vase cassé ou un bonbon volé bien des années auparavant. Rien dans sa voix ne laissait paraître qu'elle parlait d'une chose beaucoup plus sérieuse et terrible… Il y eut un silence, puis l'expression de Ron changea, passant de la tristesse à la colère.

- C'était ma sœur ! s'emporta-t-il en frappant la table de son poing. Comment as-tu pu la tuer ?!

- Tu ne devines pas ? répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, jouant avec une mèche de ses boucles brunes.

- Je ne te demande pas de quelle manière. Je te demande _comment as-tu pu ?_

- Elle m'a trahi, se justifia Hermione avec l'air d'une gamine prise en faute. Elle était comme une sœur pour moi aussi, une amie très chère. Je l'adorais. Je croyais qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour moi. C'est avec elle qu'il m'a trompé. Il l'a préféré à moi. Elle aussi, a préféré _s'occuper_ avec lui alors qu'il aurait dû être en train de m'épouser. Elle aurait dû refuser immédiatement et être présente à mon mariage, tout comme l'aurait fait une véritable amie, une sœur. Et elle n'était pas là. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? murmura-t-il brusquement après un court silence.

- Quand il m'a abandonné sur l'autel pour elle ? s'étonna Hermione. Ben, tu étais là, non ?

- Je ne te parle pas de ça, rétorqua froidement Ron en chassant l'interruption d'un signe de la main. Comment… comment ça s'est passé, le soir où…

- Aaaaah ! Tu veux parler du soir où je l'_ai_ fait ! La nuit du… _triple-meurtre _?!

Il la regarda avec une sorte de folie furieuse dans le regard. Comment pouvait-elle parler de ça avec autant de légèreté, autant de joie dans la voix ? Décidément, Hermione avait bien changé…

- Tu es folle…, murmura Ron d'une voix horrifiée.

- Je l'_étais_. J'étais folle. Trop folle de lui.

- Raconte-moi, dit-il simplement.

Elle lui sourit étrangement et ses yeux chocolat s'agrandirent, lui donnant un air de psychopathe effrayante. Puis elle lâcha dans un souffle avant de commencer son histoire :

- Tu le regretteras…

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

« C'était il y a peu de temps, si je me souviens bien. Peut-être même moins d'un an. Tu sais, j'avais appris peu après mon mariage gâché qu'ils s'étaient installés ensembles dans un endroit charmant, dans le Surrey, pas très loin de là où habitaient les horribles Moldus de Harry. D'ailleurs, depuis le mariage, il m'écrivait souvent pour prendre de mes nouvelles, ce que tu n'as jamais fait. Je sais très bien pourquoi. Tu avais honte de ce qu'avais fait ta sœur, et peur de ma réaction si tu osais me reparler en assumant son acte. Mais peu importe. Quelques mois encore et il me disait dans une lettre que Ginny était enceinte. Je ne me posais même pas la question 'de qui ?' car la réponse était évidente. Elle était enceinte de _mon _homme. C'est là que j'ai réalisé. Elle m'avait tout pris, elle m'avait tout volé. La vie que j'allais avoir, que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir… _que j'aurais dû avoir_… Elle me l'avait volé. Elle habitait avec lui, ils avaient une maison, probablement un chien et bientôt des gosses. La vie parfaite et banale de famille. C'était tout ce que je voulais. Seulement ça. C'était pas grand chose, pas trop demandé ! Et voilà. Tout. Tout raflé, tout pris à jamais.

Jusqu'alors, je m'étais tenue dans l'ombre, discrète, faisant semblant de mener à nouveau une vie normale. Faisant semblant de cicatriser. Semblant d'avoir oublié, semblant d'avoir pardonné… _Never forget, never forgive. _J'attendais avec impatience le jour où je pourrais enfin accomplir mon désir de vengeance… Et comme tu le sais, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Alors je patientais. De temps à autre, je rendais visite à Harry. Il habitait seul, dans un appartement de Londres, comme tu le sais. Il avait été blessé aussi, terriblement. Tu sais qu'il était fiancé avec Ginny à ce moment là. Il l'aimait profondément. Désespérément. Tout comme moi j'aimais Drago.

On se comprenait bien, au fond, tous les deux. Il m'invitais quelques fois à dîner chez lui. Il avait un chien pour lui tenir compagnie, un gros berger allemand. Je crois qu'il s'appelait Weasel, tu sais, comme le surnom que te donnait Drago quand il se moquait de toi. Ressasser les vieux souvenirs dans le nom d'un chien. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Mais je l'aimais bien, ce chien, il me sautait à la figure à chaque fois que j'entrais dans l'appartement et je voyais Harry, derrière lui, souriant et s'excusant encore et encore qu'il était intenable et beaucoup trop affectueux. Mais il en avait besoin, Harry, de l'affection. D'après ce que je sais, tu n'allais pas souvent le voir. Je suppose que c'est pour la même raison que tu ne m'écrivais jamais. Tu avais honte. Lâchement honte de ta sœur.

Mais revenons à ce que j'ai fais, veux-tu ? Au lieu de dériver sur des sujets… Tu sais que j'étais furieuse, terriblement triste et au bord du suicide pendant cette période – entre le mariage et les meurtres – même si je faisait semblant d'être heureuse à nouveau. Je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête, une idée obsédante, hypnotisant… La vengeance, enfin. Voir couler leur sang, à tous les deux et au fruit de leur amour, ce charmant petit bout de chou qui avait achevé de briser mon destin. Voir leurs yeux vides de toute expression, leur cœur s'arrêter de battre tout comme le mien s'était arrêter quand il m'a trompé… Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, d'avoir le cœur qui ne bat que pour une seule personne au monde qui est tout à tes yeux ? Hein ? L'imagine-tu seulement ? On est libre d'être amoureux mais être amoureux, c'est tout sauf être libre. Prisonnière de mon amour, mon cœur battant au rythme du sien… C'était ma seule raison de vivre. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends. J'ignore même si tu comprendras un jour… La sensation de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un sur Terre sur qui on peut compter, qu'on peut à tout moment embrasser on serrer dans ses bras, quelqu'un avec qui on vit à l'unisson et ça pour toujours… C'était dingue. J'étais folle, je te dis. Trop folle, beaucoup, beaucoup trop folle de lui. Je l'aimais, merde. Je l'aimais à en crever et, plus tard, j'aimais le voir crever. Ca peut paraître fou. Moi, ça me semble normal. Tout naturel. Dis-moi, au fait, tu veux que je te raconte tout ce qui s'est passé ? En détails ? Oh, oui, allez ! C'est tellement plus amusant… Alors, par où commencer ?… On va faire vite fait bien fait parce qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps, d'accord ? Version courte mais explicite.

Un soir d'hiver, je suis sortie de chez moi, tout naturellement. Tu sais, j'habitais pas très loin de l'appartement de Harry, dans un coin un peu plus reculé de Londres. J'ai mis mon manteau, j'ai pris mes clefs, j'ai éteins les lumières, je suis sortie et j'ai fermé la porte à double tour. J'ai marché un peu puis, au milieu de la rue éclairée par quelques réverbères, j'ai transplané. Je savais parfaitement et très exactement où ils habitaient – Harry me l'avait répété plusieurs fois, à ma demande innocente au cas où je voudrais lui écrire à Drago pour lui dire que je l'avais pardonné. C'était une charmante petite maison pas trop proprette mais pas trop pourrie non plus. Les lumières dans le salon étaient allumer. Je me suis tapis dans les buissons, devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le salon en question. J'ai entendu des aboiements joyeux, des rires d'enfant et des paroles. Sa voix. Et celle de ta sœur.

Putain, ça m'a fait mal au cœur. Leur bonheur, ça m'a dégoûté, j'avais envie de gerber, là, sur leur gazon bien taillé, ou sur leur porte d'entrée où était cloué un petit panneau avec marqué « Famille heureuse, ne pas déranger ». Par la fenêtre, je voyais un feu ronflant dans la cheminée, illuminant les canapés qui semblaient moelleux et confortables, illuminant leurs sourires à tous les trois, faisant aboyer le labrador de plus belle. Ils menaient une vie douillette, confortable, heureuse et simple, sans se douter un seul instant de ce j'avais enduré, moi. Sans même penser une seule seconde à mon mariage gâché, à ma vie foutue. Sans se demander si mon maquillage avait coulé quand j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, sans se demander si j'avais déchiré ma robe, sans se demander si j'avais voulu tout détruire au tour de moi, tout casser, tout oublier et me suicider, enfin. Ils vivaient, tout simplement, heureux et ensemble, sans penser à moi, seule dans mon appartement miteux, plongeant dans des bouquins comme au bon vieux temps dans l'espoir de penser à autre chose, tapie sous une épaisse couverture, dans un vieux fauteuil… Seule, toujours et à jamais.

Ils s'en foutaient. Ils vivaient, ils avaient une maison, une gamine, un chien et ça leur suffisait bien. Je souffrait un peu plus chaque jour et ils s'en foutaient totalement. Ca me détruisait… Tu sais, mieux vaut exploser en plein vol que mourir à petits feux. J'aurais aimé mourir, moi, le jour où ma vie à été ruinée définitivement, plutôt que de dépérir petit à petit, seule, chez moi… Je voyais leur fille gambader autour d'eux. Elle était encore toute petite, sûrement moins de trois ans. De là où j'étais, je ne la voyais pas très bien. Tout ce que je pouvais constater, c'était ses cheveux roux. Roux comme ceux de ta sœur, comme les tiens… Comme ceux des Weasley. Je me suis un instant demandé s'ils auraient été bruns, si j'avais été à sa place. A la place qui aurait toujours dû être mienne. Je l'ai détesté, putain, c'est fou ce que j'ai pu la haïr. Elle qui a toujours été mon amie, ma meilleure amie, comme ma sœur… Ca faisait mal, à un point, tu peux même pas imaginer… Et puis je l'ai vu _lui_, dans ses bras à _elle_, heureux. Il n'avait pas tellement changé. Peut-être les cheveux un peu plus longs, mais toujours aussi blonds. Et elle… Avec ses cheveux encore plus roux que ceux de la gamine, dans sa robe de parfaite petite mère de famille, avec un tablier où restaient quelques tâches de lasagnes… Je les imaginaient soudain à table, la petite balançant son assiettes de lasagnes dans la pièce et Drago et elle éclater de rire, attendris… Et ça m'a foutu les larmes aux yeux. Elle m'avait volé ma vie, à jamais.

Ils rigolaient, tous les deux, en la regardant courir après le chien, ses cheveux roux voltigeant derrière elle. J'ai attendu, souffrant en silence, cachée dans les buissons. Souffrant en silence, ouais… J'en avais prit l'habitude. J'attendis peut-être une heure, ou deux… Le fait est qu'à un moment, j'ai entendu ta sœur lancer « Au lit, chérie ! » et leur fille crier « Naaaaaaaan ! » Lui, il a éclaté de rire, il a prit la petite dans ses bras et elle s'est arrêté de hurler quand il l'a couvert de baisers tendres. Le chien a aboyé, ta sœur a sourit et a éteint les lumières tandis qu'ils montaient tous l'escalier. J'ai sourit, fixant toujours le salon sombre. Je percevais une horloge, à l'intérieur, et je distinguais à peu près les aiguilles. J'ai décidé d'agir un peu avant minuit, quand je serai sûre qu'ils dormiront tous. Ca fait un peu cliché, le crime à minuit, mais c'est marrant. Alors j'ai attendu et je me suis dirigée vers la porte au panneau ridicule et niaiseux. Je n'ai eu qu'a murmurer « Alohomora » pour entendre le déclic habituel. Pauvres fous. Trop enveloppés dans leur bonheur, montés trop haut sur leur nuage tout rose, il m'ont oublié. Mais je n'avais pas oublié, moi. Pas un seul jour, pas une seule seconde sans penser à eux. J'ai refermé la porte derrière moi et j'ai été brusquement engloutie par un trop fort parfum de vanille. Plongée dans la pénombre, la pièce n'était pas très rassurante, mais je n'éprouvais absolument aucune peur. D'ailleurs, tout ce que je ressentais, c'était du bonheur, de la satisfaction de pouvoir enfin assouvir mon désir de vengeance mélangé à la colère de les voir vivre si bien, si contents.

Je suis montée. Les escaliers grinçaient un peu, mais je ne m'en souciait pas trop. Peu importe qu'une marche couine, ça ne suffirait pas à les réveiller. J'ai sorti ma baguette magique, lentement, comme dans un rêve. Je suis arrivée dans un petit couloir, avec des portes de chaque côté. Première porte à droite, un dessin d'enfant représentant trois personnes avec une maison et un soleil collé sur la porte. Sous les trois personnes étaient écrits d'une écriture que je connaissais bien 'Papa', 'Maman' et 'Rose'. J'imaginais très bien la petite tendant son dessin à Drago, lui dictant ce qu'il devait écrire sous les petits personnages. J'ai réalisé alors que quelques jours avant le mariage, j'avais parlé d'enfants à Drago. Il m'avait paru évasif, mais je n'y avait pas fait attention. Je lui avais répété cent fois que je voulais une fille, et qu'elle s'appellerai Rose. Il a approuvé vaguement. Ca m'a serré le cœur. Cette gamine, ça aurai du être la mienne. Et elle ne le sera jamais… J'ai poussé doucement la porte. Une parfaite petite chambre d'enfant, toute rose et blanche, avec des peluches un peu partout, des étagères remplies de jeux pour gamins et au milieu de la pièce, un petit lit de bois avec la petite qui dormait. Gravé sur le bois, au-dessus de sa tête, 'Famille Weasley'. Je m'en serai douté. Ca devait être le lit de Ginny quand elle était petite, et celui de Molly avant elle, et probablement perpétuellement conservé à travers les années… C'était adorable. Soudain, j'ai entendu la petite soupirer et ouvrir doucement ses paupières, révélant ses yeux. Vus de près, j'ai sursauté. Plus gris que bleu, une étincelle d'acier dans les iris… Putain, elle avait _ses_ yeux. Ses yeux que j'aimais tant, dans lesquelles je me plongeais des heures entières, amoureuse… Elle n'a pas pleuré, pas crié, pas hurlé. Elle s'est contenté de me fixer curieusement. Elle a ouvert la bouche au bout d'un moment, ses yeux gris tout pétillants, et elle a prononcé un mot, un seul, d'une petite voix adorable. Un unique mot qui m'a foutu les larmes aux yeux, qui a achevé de briser mon cœur.

- Maman ?

J'ai craqué.

_- Avada Kedavra._

L'étincelle dans ses yeux s'est éteinte. Son regard d'enfant s'est vidé, ses yeux virant au gris fade et terne, son cœur s'arrêtant. Je l'avais tué. J'avais tué pour la première fois de ma vie. J'avais tué une enfant. Putain. J'ai remonté la couverture sur son visage, caressé sa joue qui virait du rose au blême, et je me suis retournée. J'ai sorti un couteau de ma poche – j'en gardais toujours une dizaine sur moi, par précaution peut-être, je ne sais pas – et j'ai fait doucement glisser la lame sur la paume de ma main gauche. Un filet de sang. J'ai serré le poing. Je m'en suis foutu sur toute la main. Je suis sortie de la chambre au papier peint rose de cette gamine qui ne grandira plus jamais maintenant et j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi. Et là, juste sous le dessin de la petite, j'ai plaqué ma paume. Retiré doucement ma main. J'ai sourit en voyant que j'avais bien laissé une marque rouge carmin. C'est si beau, la couleur du sang frais, tu ne trouve pas ? Je me souviens, quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, un jour, on était dans le parc, c'était l'été, je m'en souviens… J'étais assise avec Drago près d'un grand hêtre, près du lac, et il mangeait des tonnes et des tonnes de Chocogrenouilles. Il s'en était foutu plein les doigts, et se les suçotait avec délice, les yeux pétillants, comme un gamin. Mais après, il en remangeait, et s'en refoutait partout. Alors, il a levé sa main pleine de chocolat et il m'a caressé la joue. J'ai crié, il a rigolé. Il m'a poussé et on a roulé dans l'herbe, tous les deux. On s'est arrêté, essoufflés, l'un dans les bras de l'autre et il m'a sourit, les yeux brillants comme la petite que je venais de tuer. Je lui ai juré alors qu'il me paierai cette marque de chocolat sur ma joue. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

J'ai commencé à ouvrir toutes les portes, cherchant leur chambre. J'ai trouvé une petite salle de bain avec deux brosses à dents dans un pot en forme de cœur et une toute petite, rose bonbon. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai trouvé leur chambre. Il y avait des étagères remplies de bouquins, un bureau, plein de petites babioles et un lit à deux places. Mon cœur s'est serré brutalement, comme si une main invisible l'empoignait férocement avec la ferme intention de ne plus jamais le lâcher. J'ai aperçu des cheveux roux et des cheveux blonds. Je me suis approchée du lit, à pas de loups, doucement. Du côté des cheveux roux. J'ai pas hésité. J'ai pas baissé les yeux, je voulais plus jamais revoir ce visage de traître, le visage de celle qui avait été ma meilleure amie pendant tant d'années et que j'avais hais bien longtemps, bien plus tard… J'ai levé ma baguette et j'ai soufflé la formule. Un éclair vert, un souffle de vent, puis plus rien. Sa respiration régulière s'est brusquement arrêté. Ouais, Ron, tu voulais le savoir, eh bien c'est comme ça que j'ai tué ta sœur chérie. Je ne te mens pas, je n'invente rien. Ca c'est passé comme ça très exactement, et ça m'amuse de te le raconter, de te voir faire cette tête. Putain, ce que c'était bon de la sentir morte devant moi, enfin.

Et là, c'était le moment que j'appréhendais le plus. Je me suis dirigée de l'autre côté, et j'ai légèrement baissé la couverture pour revoir une dernière fois son visage d'ange. Il était si beau… Pas pris une ride pendant tout ce temps. Ses yeux étaient clos mais je devinais aisément la couleur d'acier que je n'avais pas pu décrocher de mon esprit durant toutes ces années et que j'avais revue dans les yeux de sa fille. Je revoyais l'étincelle de bonheur qui y résidait, ce jour d'été près du lac, ses mains pleines de chocolat… Ses lèvres d'un rose pâle étaient entrouvertes, laissant échapper un souffle régulier. Sa peau était toujours aussi laiteuse, son nez fin et pointu. J'adorais ça. Ses cheveux retombaient en mèches devant son si beau visage. Je l'ai alors entendu murmurer dans son sommeil, dans un rêve.

- _Miione…_

Souffrance. Le cœur qui se déchire soudain. Il m'aimait peut-être, inconsciemment. Il pensait l'aimer parce qu'elle était plus belle, plus forte, plus vigoureuse, plus mignonne que moi dans la vie. Elle le rendait heureux et ça lui suffisait. Il m'aimait peut-être, mais il ne le savait pas. Il ne m'avait pas oublié, en vérité. Il croyait m'avoir oublié, mais c'était faux… Putain, on aurait pu s'aimer, on aurait dû vivre… C'était trop tard, de toutes façons. J'avais tué sa fille, j'avais tué Ginny, j'avais foutu sa vie en l'air comme il avait ruiné la mienne. Comme il avait détruit mon existence à jamais. C'était trop tard pour éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de rancœur ou de regrets. Trop tard pour l'aimer…

J'ai sorti un poignard de ma poche. La lame d'argent scintillait à la lueur de la Lune. J'ai sourit. J'ai levé la main. Et dans un dernier geste, en un éclair argenté, j'ai profondément enfoncé la lame dans son cœur. J'ai attendu quelques secondes, un sourire dément sur le visage. Puis je l'ai retiré. Elle était dégoulinante de sang. _Son sang_. Je l'avais tué. J'avais du sang sur les mains. Sa respiration s'était arrêté. Son cœur aussi. Sa vie. Pour toujours. Je l'ai regardé, triomphante. Sa bouche toujours entrouverte. Ses paupières toujours fermées. Son teint prenant la couleur de la mort. Son sang sur mes mains. Je l'avais tué. Enfin. Enfin libre…

Je lui ai balancé un dernier et ultime regard et j'ai écrit sur le mur peint en blanc avec son sang sur mes mains : « Pour la promesse du chocolat ». J'ai éclaté de rire et j'ai transplané. Jusqu'à chez moi. J'ai allumé la lumière. Ca a laissé une petite marque rouge sur l'interrupteur. J'ai rit, encore. J'ai suçoté mes doigts, laissant un goût de fer dans ma bouche. Sur le coup, j'ai trouvé ça aussi délicieux que du chocolat. Puis j'ai été me laver les mains, je me suis affalée sur le canapé et j'ai attendu. Deux jours plus tard, la Brigade de Police Magique est venue chez moi. Je les attendais. J'ai pas cherché à fuir, je les ai suivit en souriant. Ca mettait un peu de piment dans ma triste vie. Sans un dernier regard pour mon appartement, j'ai transplané avec eux pour Azkaban. Et voilà toute l'histoire… »

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

- Je suppose que c'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? lança Hermione en souriant.

Ron n'avait pas ouvert la bouche durant tout le récit. Il était figé sur place, comme frappé d'horreur. Ca élargit le sourire d'Hermione, qui s'exclama en agitant une main devant ses yeux :

- Réveille-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es choqué, c'est ça ? Par quoi ? Par l'histoire ?

- Par ton sourire. Par le ton de ta voix. Par la simplicité avec laquelle tu raconte tout ça.

- Je vois, approuva-t-elle en penchant la tête. C'est tout ce que tu voulais entendre ou t'en veux encore ?

La porte s'ouvrit. Seamus entra. Il toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix.

- Le temps de visite est terminé. Désolé de vous interrompre. Ron, si tu veux bien me suivre… Quant à toi, je viendrai te chercher tout à l'heure.

- Je ne suis pas pressée, assura Hermione sans cesser de sourire. Au revoir, Ron ! Mes amitiés les plus sincères à Harry et à ta sœur…

Il lui jeta un regard horrifié, sans prononcer un mot, tandis qu'elle partait dans un éclat de rire sauvage et dément, la porte se refermant sur son visage déformé par l'hilarité. Elle riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, incontrôlable… Psychopathe…

* * *

_Fiiniish._

_Mercii d'avoir lu jusqu'ici._

_Reviiews ? :)_


	2. Petite précision

_Petite précision_

…

Par rapport à l'OS que vous venez de lire, je voulais que les choses soit claires. On m'a fait remarquer plusieurs fois de façon très aimable par ailleurs que mon one shot ressemblait «de façon frappante» à du plagiat d'une fanfiction géniale qui s'appelle 'Idylle', écrite par 'Anadyomede'. J'ai lu cette fic et je l'ai tout simplement adoré, le style d'écriture, la manière dont c'est fait… bref. J'ai eu aussi l'idée de cet OS vaguement il y a quelque mois. J'avais encore 'Idylle' en tête, et je me suis souvenue à quel point le côté fou légèrement hystérique d'Hermione m'avait plu. La façon dont elle avait agi désespérément. La visite d'Harry, elle qui lui racontait son histoire et comment elle en était arrivé là, tout ça avec le sourire en se fumant tranquillement une ptiite cigarette. J'ai trouvé ça magnifique.

Quand j'ai pensé que si je m'en inspirais, la ressemblance serait trop frappante… Sauf si je prenais juste l'idée de base de la Hermione qui vire à la folie à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé et de la visite en prison. Le problème c'était que toute l'histoire d'Anadyomede était basée sur cette idée, et que c'était toute sa consistance. J'ai fait un essai quand même en mettant mon histoire par dessus cette idée de base pour voir si c'était vraiment du plagiat à l'état pur. C'était stupide de tenter. Les seuls qui ont vraiment apprécié sont ceux qui n'ont pas lu 'Idylle' au préalable. Donc c'était vraiment con d'essayer de prendre un peu de son histoire pour construire la mienne, parce que ça n'égalera jamais.

J'écris ça pour éviter d'autres reviews dans le même style que les autres genre «Désolé c'est vraiment de la copie la ressemblance est trop grande ça m'aurait plu sinon mais là c'est vraiment trop imité ça se voit que l'idée ne vient pas de toi». J'accepte ces critiques. Elles sont parfaitement fondées.

Je sais pas si ce… cette précision vous a encore plus dégoûté de mon OS ou vous a juste fait comprendre que j'étais désolée d'avoir voulu reprendre cette fic. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, allez le faire. C'est pas pour faire genre «Je ne suis qu'une pauvre suiveuse, non, non, pas de regard plein de pitié, j'ai tort, abandonnez-moi, allez la voir, elle écrit mille fois mieux que moi…» c'est juste pour ne pas être hypocrite et dire «Ah bon ? çaressemble à une autrefic ? ah bah je sais pas j'avais jamais lu l'idée vient entièrement de moi». J'avais résumé tout ça dans ma présentation mais c'est pour ceux qui ont souvent – comme moi – la flemme de les lire.

Voilà. Désolée si la ressemblance a perturbé votre lecture. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a pas trop déçu.

Nebulleuse.


End file.
